The Secret Hut
by O-Godzilla-O
Summary: What happends when sango and miroku go on a walk, get lost,find naraku waiting for them and have to spend a little time alone? sangoxmiroku fixed a little so its esier to read. RATED ONLY FOR PERCOUSIONS!
1. An unforgetable walk

**_Chapter one: The Secret Hut _**

_**"means someone's talking smaller italic means their thinking

* * *

**_

_**Sango lay in bed on her futon. She was confused and could barley remember were she was. Then she groaned from the pain when she tried to get up. **_

_**Then she remembered exactly what had happened and sprung up but relaxed when she saw Miroku unconscious next to her and kirara curled under her arm asleep. She lay down thanking about what had happened earlier that day.**_

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**"Miroku!" Sango hissed. "Will you drop it, I said it was nothing!" "But I know something is on your mind and you won't tell me what!" "You don't need to know everything about me do you!"**_

_**She half questioned half yelled at him. "I was just worried about you." He said in a calm yet fearful for his life voice. She relaxed a little and said "it's ok theirs just been some things on my mind lately," In a more calm voice.**_

_**"It is nice that you worry about me but I need a little space once in a while." "If you want to talk about I'm always here." He said. "Thanks Miroku." "You're welcome lady Sango."**_

_**"Uh Miroku." "Yes Sango, what is it?" "Were are we?" He looks around then turns back to her. "I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to where we were going". Oh great now I'm lost in the middle of nowhere with Miroku! She thought.**_

_**But for some reason I get a weird feeling that I some what know were I am and that someone's watching and its not Miroku or kirara. Then who? "Do you feel that Sango?"**_

_**Miroku asked while kirara transformed into her bigger self and started growling into the nearby forest. Suddenly Naraku came flying out of the forest towards Sango. **_

_**She stood there like a deer in the headlights in total shook. Before she knew it, Naraku was to close to avoid an attack when Miroku jumped in front of her!**_

_**" Miroku" she screamed! He was cut in the stomach and in his left arm. She then through hiraikotsu at Naraku missing him and a youkai came longing out of the forest, then kirara fluo the field and ripped the youkai head off only causing more youkai to come out of the forest.**_

_**Miroku got up and started to go head-to-head with Naraku while Sango and kirara started to fight off the youkai lunging out of the forest that surrounded them.**_

_**After fighting for what seemed eternity for them, Sango remember were she was and immediately turned to look at Miroku who was getting tired.**_

_**"Miroku!" she screamed to get his attention.**_

_**He looked at her while still fighting Naraku. "Yes Sango?" "Do you trust me?" "What?" "Do you trust me?" "Yes or no?" **_

_**"yes, I do what is it you're thinking?" He asked curiously. "On the count of three follow me and do not let go of my hand ok?"**_

_**"All right Sango what ever you say." "One, two, three!" In a mad dash they turned around and ran at full speed through a rouged trail in the woods followed by kirara catching up, then the youkais'.**_

_**Blood was pouring from their wounds as they were running witch made Miroku a little light headed. "Were almost their screamed Sango. **_

_**"Before he knew it he passed through an invisible barrier and he only saw a hut, small stream with a pool at the end before he passed out on the ground.**_

_**After he passed out, she carried him inside with the help of kirara. She then started to feel a little lightheaded before she passed out to.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**When she woke up, she found that she was alone. She looked over and saw Miroku cleaning his many wounds and she tried to get up but then shot back down from the pain in her back.**_

_**She looked back at him noticing his well-toned body. Not to muscular but just the right amount.**_

_**When she noticed what she was thinking she shook her head to clear the thought and the small blushes that was on her face. Then she decided to try to get up again but at a much slower rate and then she crawled over to Miroku.**_

_**When she got there she picked up a wet piece of cloth and started to help him. When he felt something touch his back jumped in surprise and then noticed it was Sango.**_

_**She was a little startled when he jumped but then relaxed and gave him a welcoming smile. Then he sat back down and pulled his robe up a little more with a Very light blush on his face.

* * *

**_

_**I do not own any characters!!!! **_

**_So how did you like chapter1? Please send me 4 reviews or you will not get another chapter! Please tell me what you would like in the chapter or what I need blah blah blah you know the drill._**

_**If you want to talk to my screen name is kirara242 talk to you later bye!**_

Warning their maybe a lemon latter! Maybe  



	2. In The Hut

Chapter.2 In the hut 

Sango what are you doing up you should be resting! I'm fine Miroku what about you! Look at all those wounds!

You should be the one sleeping! Come Miroku lay down and I will make you breakfast. She half demanded half-asked. No Sango you need rest I will make breakfast.

Miroku? Yes Sango? You don't even know were anything is let alone were we are! That is a good question Sango were are we and how did you know this was here?

She hesitated for a second then decided to tell him the truth. Well Miroku we are about half way between keade's hut and my village.

For your other question, this is my secret hut. This place is were I first met kirara so I guess its actually her hut. Huh?

Well I was lost in the forest when I was about four looking for kohaku because we were playing a game. I started crying and then I heard mewing noise coming closer. When I turned around, I saw kirara.

She looked friendly enough so I started petting her and gave her some food. She mewed at me again and started walking away so I followed her I saw her walking then disappear so I ran over to wear she was and ended up here.

There was a letter in the hut that said

_Dear follower,_

_I feel I may die any time now and wish to keep this place safe from any danger. Therefore, I left this place to my dearest friend kirara. She is the fire-neko that led you here. I told her to pick someone that she trusted to take care of my home and her. You are completely safe in her. The barrier surrounding this place will not let anyone in that you or kirara do not want but you must touch them the first time they go into it or they will just walk right through not even noticing it was their. Not even the most powerful youkai will know of this place. I bid you farewell and to please take good care of kirara._

_Midoriku the youkai slayer_

That is how I found this place. After that kirara transformed and brought kohaku and me back to the village and I told him kirara found us and brought us back. After that kirara was always by my side. Wow, so that's how you met kirara and kirara belonged to Midoriku the most powerful miko/youkai slayer.

Yeah, I can't believe I forgot about this place. I always loved coming here with kirara. It was like a home away from home.

That reminds me of when I didn't want to do my chores and I would have a little whole under the deck with food and water in it and I wouldn't come out until moshine said I didn't have to do them that day. Those were some of my best memories.

Well we better get started with breakfast before we starve. We? I'm not letting you do all the work Sango your injured too!

Oh all right then. There is a net in the back that has meat in it. It's in the stream so it would not spoil. Pick some out and then get some vegetables in the back garden and bring them to me.

Wow! This place has everything! Well what did you expect this is were you could go and not get hurt or anything like that after a battle so it has to have everything to survive on.

I guess your right Sango. Do you think Naraku will be able to find us? Not in this lifetime! This barrier surpasses even him!

Well then, I best be off to gather the food. Are you sure you will be alright with your injuries? Yes Miroku their not that bad they're healing already.

Come on kirara that gives us ten minuets in the hot springs and Miroku won't even know! Mew was kirara replay.

Good thing I came back her last month and added some of Kagome's future stuff. Oh yeah I almost for got about those two.

(Back at keade's village)

**INUYASHA!!!!**

**WHAT? WE NEED TO GO FIND SANGO AND MIROKU! THEY SAID THEY WANTED TO BE ALONE FOR AWHILE, SO LETS GIVE THEM UNTIL TOMMOROW MORNING!**

**FINE!****FINE!**

**Oh inuyasha! Please don't Kagome please PLEASE!**

**SITE BOY!**

(Back with Sango and Miroku)

I wonder what that sound was kirara? Mew? Oh well back to the hot spring! Before Miroku finds us! Mew!

* * *

That's the end of chapter two. please r&r and their might be a chapter 3 or 4, I don't know how long I will make this but I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer. I didn't know they were this short until I uploaded them. 

well if you want to talk, my screen name is **kirara242**


	3. Somthing unsuspected happends

_**Chapter three: something unsuspected happends**_

**BANG!!!!** "What was that?" thought Miroku as he was getting the items for lunch. "Must have been my imagination but that sounded like inuyasha getting sat." "But were too far away oh well"

When Miroku got back, Sango was already to start cooking lunch. Then he noticed that her hair was slightly wet. "Well Sango enjoy your secret bath well I was away?"

When she heard Miroku she swirled around and accidentally knocked him down but that wasn't the bad part... it was the part when he fell right on top of her.

Sango noticed a lecherous grin on his face right then. Miroku could not help but do his usual routine in this kind of position.

**SLAP, BONK!!!!**

He had been slapped across the face really hard and been hit by Hiraikotsu

that if it weren't for the barrier even sesshomaru could here it. Gomen Sango, I didn't mean to go back to my bad habits.

**"YOU DO THAT AGAIN HOUSHIE AND YOU WILL BE DIGGING YOUR OWN HAKA!"(**grave)

"Gomen Sango" now are you going to help make lunch or not houshie? _Good going Miroku now she's using that old nickname of yours!_ He though to himself. "Well?" "yes Sango coming.

(later that day)

_**OUCH**! Gomen miroku... you shouldn't have moved. i couldn't help it my foot was falling asleep! _

Thank you Sango, it fells much better now. Now I'm going to wash are clothes. You can use the spare cloths over their.

Well we should go to bed now. Ok Sango what ever you say. You can sleep on the right side and i will sleep on the left side of the hut.

You do not trust me sango? No i don't miroku now go to bed! Y-yes sango.

**Two hours later...**

Ok he's finally asleep. It toke him long enough. Now i shall go for walk. Sango slowly got up as quiet as possible and out the door.

Its so nice to take a moonlight strole. It looks like a full moon. That means inuyasha and kagome are at keade's hut for the night.

Oh well it is kind of nice to take a few days away from their yelling. Even though i am with miroku. Its actually not that bad.

(Russle russle) What was that? ( Russle russle) its coming from in a bush over their! Meow! Oh. its only you kirara. Meow meow.

What is it? When she looked over and saw a young boy lying against a tree just outside of the barrier.. She couldn't belive her eyes!

"It can't be him." I-is it really you? (No reply) K-kohaku? Meow. She looked over and saw kirara looking confused at him. It is me sister.

He said with a happy smile on his face.K-kohaku i-i thought you had already died when you betrayed Naraku.

No i got away. S-so your realy here? Yes Sango i am. Oh kohaku! i missed you so much! She said with joy.

Now you can stay with me forever and no one will ever take you away from me. I missed you to Sango. Meow!

And of course you too kirara. Meow meow! Now come here Kohaku and i will get you somthing to eat.

I can't Sango. Why not? Because i am too tired to walk now. Then i will carry you. Just like when we were younger.

That would be nice sango. Then sudenly Sango herd someone call her name. Sango! Sango! Were are you?

Thats Miroku i can't wait to tell him Kohaku is alive! Over here Miroku! She called out.

Then she walk over to Kohaku. Just when she stepped out of the barrier a giant Sword stabbed her in her stomach.

She stode their motion less While trying to breath. Sango! Their you are what are you doingnout here so late at night?

You shouldn't go outside of the barrier you know. Then she fell on her knees. Miroku ran over to her and cought her befor she hit the ground.

Miroku? is that you? Miroku?

He looked down and saw the sword in her stomach. No! Sango! Who did this to you? I did. Came a way to fermilar voice.

Kohaku stepped out of the shadows and then he tranfored back into naraku. Naraku! Dawm you!

Its too late for her. She is already dead. ( input evil laugh here ) No! She can't be dead! Oh but she is.

I give you me word that she is already dead. Then Naraku dissapered back into the shadows satifiyed.

Miroku picked up sango and brought her back to the hut on kirara. He layed her in bed and washed all the blood off of her.

Sango. He whisper. Why did you have to leave me? Why? Was all he could say. Miroku. Miroku. Who is their?

Then a bright light came out of the corner of the hut and a women came out. Hello Miroku. She said. Sango? No it is me midoriku.

Midoriku? Why are you here and how? Then she stapped out of the light inly to be transparent. Ohh. So you are only a spirit.

Yes. You are a smart one. Sango was right then. You saw Sango? Yes Miroku, she is in heven and time up their is alote faster then here.

So here it may have been a minute but their it can be a half hour to a hour already. So then she realy is dead then. Yes.

But i have some information you may want to here. What is it? Their is a way to bring her back. Realy! He shot up. Yes because she died at evile hands and it wasn't here time she may come back.

That is speaktacular! How shall i bring her back then? You must dip her body into the sacrit water. She has to be the way the gods had brought her to this world.

What does that Mean? She has to be completely bear from the head down. Oh. Only then will the gods dicide if she may come back.

So were is this sacrit water? I do not know. They only told me this information and that kirara shall help you find it. Meow!

Hello kirara! its been awhile since i'v seen you face to face. Meow. You were always very fun to talk to. I shall need to talk to you sometime.

Meow. Would you like to talk now? Meow, Meow! Allright. She grabed a black crystal the same shape and size as the one on kirara's forhead.

She then pressed it to kirara's forhead and she turned into a beautiful young lady. With blond hair and brown eyes. She wore black bootes, gloves, and shorts. She had a white belly shirt that reached down to her gloves With a blond like fir for the coller.

She had a clear jacked over it that went to her ankles. The only real give away that she wasn't a human was the two tales behind her and her black cat ears.

Why kirara! You look even more beautiful then when i last saw you! Thank you midoriku. I'v missed you so much! She said as she ran up to her and hugged her tight.

I'v missed you too kirara! She huged back. Do you know were the sacrit water is kirara? she asked. I don't know were it is i'm sorry to say. but if thay think i do then i must have been their befor.

Your right so how many times did you go bathing in actual water? Well i usually cleaned myself when i was a cat but i did go into the water at the most four times.

So that won't be too hard to find it will it? Miroku asked. No it won't miroku. Kirara said. You look beautiful kirara. Why thank you miroku. I'v always wished i could talk to every one while i was a cat.

And now i can finaly talk! It is very exciting!

* * *

Well that's chapter three so far. I have added a little more detail to the other chapters too and I might do the same to this chapter if I feel it's not long enough. 

I don't know how long I will make this but I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer. I didn't know they were this short until I uploaded them.

Sorry it toke so long for this to be done. Some one in my family messed with the computer and it deleted word wich i just happened to be writing this story.

If you have any questions about what a word means just ask. Or theirs a really good web site that translate to English aim me to get it.

Well if you want to talk, my screen name is **kirara242**


	4. Finding the lake

**Chapter Four: Finding the lake**

"And now I can finally talk! It is very exciting!" "That's great Kirara! So were do you suggest starting are search for the waters?" "Umm... lets start from closest to farthest. Ok?" "That would be fine with me."

"So lets See the closest would be.... Umm. The Crystal Lake. That's the first lake I swam in with Sango." "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"So Midoriku... would you be coming with us?" "No Miroku I wouldn't be coming with. If I leave this secrete ground the barrier would disappear." "Ok, so you're always here?" "No I only protect this place, only a fraction of my soul stays here to protect it."

"That is why I can be seen here."" "Ok, now I get it." "So ready to go kirara?" " Oh yeah! I can't wait to go! Do we get to see inuyasha and Kagome?" "Not right now. I think we should just wait till we get the right lake first." Said Miroku. "Ok. Then on we go!"

"Were am I? Hello! Is anyone their? Sango is that you. What? Who's there!" "Its me Midoriku." "But aren't you dead?" "Yes I am Sango. You are also dead." She stated calmly. "But I can't be dead!" "Oh but you are. Just your body is though. You are like me. Only the body gone but your still on earth just, no one can see or hear you."

"Oh. So No one is able to see or hear me, Nothing like I wasn't even there?" "Yes Sango. However, I will try to help you. I am only able to travel in this area, inside the barrier. But I can help you." "How can you help me?" "I still have power even though my body is gone I can still use my power to help people.

"What are you going to do?" "Just close your eyes and concentrate really hard. Do not stop concentrating even if it may hurt a little." "Ok. I'm ready now." Sango closed her eyes and Midoriku started to chant a spell of some sort. "It's starting to hurt." "Just don't pay attention to it, keep your mind clear!" Five minuets of chanting and Sango felt like she was floating.

"What happened? I can't see Midoriku any more?" "I'm still hear Sango. I am just in the barrier. I will always be able to talk to you; you just can't see me. No one can see you unless you are under the moon glow. Then they can see you but they can't hear you unless you are under a full moon glow. Other wise you are just mouthing the words."

"Will I still look the same?" "Yes but you will be glowing to any one who sees you and you will have wings like an angle." "Oh. Will they be able to touch me?" " No. You can touch any thing, go through them and fly. But they can't touch you, you will only be able to touch them." "Ok. That's all the questions I had."

"Now Sango I need you to fallow Miroku. I need you to be they're when he finds what he's looking for or it won't work." "What are you talking about?" " You will find out later. Just look after Miroku and kirara until then. You may be able to help if something were to happen." "Ok. I will go and find them now. Bye Midoriku! It was nice to see you." "Before you go I need you to hold onto this. It may be helpful later."

"What is this? It looks like a black diamond with some smaller ones?" "It will come in handy. If and when you need help." "Ok, if you say so I will trust you on this one." "Good, Get going before you loose kirara and Miroku!" "Ok, Ok. I'm going! Thanks for helping me though." She hugged Midoriku and then went off in such off Miroku. "Use it wisely Sango it will be very helpful." After that, she disappeared into the barrier.


	5. The puppet and its master

The Secret Hut: The puppet and its master 

Sango slowly made her way outside. She made her way to the barrier and stopped. _'Can I even get through?'_ She thought. She carefully looked at the barrier, eyeing it for anything that maybe reacting to her presence.

' _It doesn't look like its' rejecting my aura so far. I guess I'll just have to find out.' _She thought taking a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing." She closed her eyes and stepped out of the barrier. _'Well feels like I'm ok.'_ She started into in the same direction she came from before.

"You may enter," Said a deep eerie voice from the shadows. "Master, I have done what you've requested of me with that woman from before". Said Kohaku,

"And did you get the body as well?" Said Naraku as he stepped from the dark shadows from were he was hiding. He then slowly looked up too look Kohaku in the eyes with his bloody red eyes.

"Of course my master. It is with the witch as requested of you." Kohaku looked up and watched Naraku as he stepped passed him and straight to the door open door to look out.

"Excellent Kohaku. You are dismissed, for the moment, but I would like you to keep an eye on the witch just incase she were to try something suspicious." At that, he disappeared into his miasma.

"As you wish my lord". Kohaku walked through the dark eerie halls of the forgotten castle to the one spot that he never wanted to see again.

"Kirara, when are we going to be their?" said Miroku for the one hundredth time it seemed like. "Now for the last time Miroku, We will get there when we see water!" Said an irritated cat demon. _'I swear if he asks me one more time…'_

"Kirara…"He started. "Monk say it one more time and I'll behead you on the spot!" She said in a low and dangerous tone of voice.

"I was going to ask if… umm… You wanted to rest for tonight since its getting late." He said being careful of what he said. " Oh well then that's ok. I guess we should stop for tonight. Let's start setting up camp." She said while setting out food to cook.

_'That was really close Miroku,'_ Said my inner voice. _'At least she didn't figure out that you were just trying to bug her to no end.' _His inner voice said.

"Miroku," Kirara said. "Y-Yes my lady?" He said in a shaky tone. "I need you to go and get firewood for me too cook are food in." _'Thank Buddha that's all she said.' _"Oh and Miroku, don't lie to me again."

"Umm… I'll get that firewood now," He said as he ran off into the forest. _'That'll teach him to bother me again.' _She thought to herself. _'At least I get some alone time to think about everything that's happened so far._'

0o0o0o0o0Scean Changeo0o0o0o0o0Narakuo0o0o0o0o0o

"My lord the witches are done with your request that you asked of them. What would you like me too do now?" A young demon slayer said, looking up to his master. "Excellent Kohaku. Now I want you to find the young monk and send my newest project out when I tell you too. This should be most interesting to watch. Oh and while your out put the body back." Said Naraku as he turned to summon Kanna for her usual task. "Yes my lord I shall send it out when you ask." Kohaku bowed and left the room but, not before glancing at Kanna.

Kohaku walked down the hall too find the newest addition to the team. "There you are. Naraku wishes for you to be deployed as soon as he asks. We must go now to find the young monk. "Yes kohaku. I am coming. We just need to put the body back before anyone notices it's gone while we are out." Answered a mysterious voice.

"Good" He answered while walking out the door to find Kagura so she could drop off the body and find the monk. A hand wrapped around his waist but he knew who it was. "What do you want know?" Kohaku asked. "Why I only want a hug from my little brother of course." Said the sister of the demon slayer.

O0o0o0o0With Mirokuo0o0o0o0o0o

_'It is a beautiful night tonight. I just wish Sango were here too see it with me.'_ He thought to himself while looking off into the sky. He really did miss her a lot. How whenever she smiled he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Even if it only lasted a little while. He treasured it more then anything in the world.

He snapped back to his thought and started picking up more small branches to bring back for a nice little dinner. _'I wonder if kirara is a good cook?'_ He had never even thought she could cook for being a cat for many years. He walked into a small clearing while gathering his wood. It was a full moon tonight. Only three more days of it looking full until it would change.

He looked down at the ground and noticed a very large pond a few feet in front of him. It was strange. He had not seen it before. So he walked over to it and looked in. There weren't any fish in it though. _'That's really strange…'_

A cloud passed over and the water disappeared! _'What the hell?'_ He thought to himself. 'How could that possibly happen?' When the cloud came back so did the pond. He stuck his hand in, but did not feel any water at all. All the water did was ripple and then Sango appeared!

"Sango?" She was walking on a dirt road but she was not there at all. She was more transparent… as if she was a spirit herself. 'That must be it!' That must be were Sango's spirit is. She had a smile on her face and then walked into a forest, and into a clearing.

"Were could she be going?" He thought aloud. 'What could she be searching for after what happened? Is this a dream?' He pondered on that as the lake disappeared after another cloud came by. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard a voice right behind him. "Miroku…" It said in a soft voice.

He spun around but say nothing. "Who's there? What do you want?" He said looking around trying to find the owner of the voice. He grabbed for his staff next to him just in case it was a foe. The cloud disappeared above him. What was in front of him surprised him.

Their right in front of him was the one person he had never expected to be there. "Sango…" In front of him was Sango, but she did not look like Sango. She looked like an angel.

She had white wings and was wearing a white roman dress with gold strings keeping it together. She was not wearing any shoes but she did have her boomerang and her green skirt carrying her other items tied around her waist tightly. Her hair hung loosely around her making her even more angelic.

"Sango? I that really you?" He said while his mouth hung open. He quickly closed it before he started to drool. "Yes Miroku it is me. I've been looking for you since I woke up." She said while she walked closer to him. When she was closer, she looked more transparent like in the lake.

"But how come you look different? Don't get me wrong though you look absolutely beautiful." He said, afraid to get her mad since she was a spirit. "Well I am sort of dead you do know. Its kind of what I have too wear I guess."

"Well you look beautiful anyway. Now, shall we go and see kirara before she thinks I've died?" He said while taking her arm and looping his with her. "Miroku theirs one more thing."

"What would that my lady Sango?" He asked "Well… I can only show up at night. In the day it is too bright to see me." She said while stopping. "I suppose you would be right. You will still be with us though right?" He asked looking into her eyes. "Of course I will Miroku." She said and she looped her arm with his and walked off to see kirara.

0o0o0o0o0End chapter fiveo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well Finally I am done with another chapter! Took me long enough too. Well I was hoping that this chapter is not too boring. You see the other chapters I thought really hard about to make everything interesting. This chapter I just wrote whatever I thought of and if I wanted to change it I would. Please tell me if this was more boring then the last or if it was more interesting then all the other chapters. Unless they were the same level of interest. Let me know! Oh and A million thousand thank you's to those who reviewed. Much gratitude.

-Kira


End file.
